Under My Sky
by Erebos Brando
Summary: Before the grave of a solider, Saito contemplates his life.


Author's Notes: Takes place after episode 6.

Shame I got into this series just after the author passes away... Rest in peace, Noboru Yamaguchi. You were taken way too soon. May your memory live on in your works.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Above Saito, the calm, mid-day sky looked down upon him, the sun casting its light, even through the thick branches of the single tree he stood before. In the shade of this tree a single headstone stood, its story known only to a few.

_David Reese_

Though Saito could not reach the inscription before him, he knew the name of the one below the stone it was carved upon. He knew the name of the one who was like him. One, like himself, who had been taken. One, who also like himself, had found himself protecting another of this world.

A world that in the end had trapped them both.

When Saito had first arrived in this world, one of his earliest thoughts in the escape plan category had been to find a world map. He figured he was far, very far from home, but he'd find his way back. The world was big yes, but it had been a long time since the details of its surface had been an unknown.

Then came the night's sky... He didn't even need to see the second moon, or even the first. It was the stars. He wouldn't have called himself any kind of expert, but Saito did like seeing stars. The second he saw the sky, he knew he wasn't on his own planet any more.

It was hard to see the stars here. They were there, but they were so...subtle in this world. Against a background of black, as it was at home, the countless little specks of white were so easy to see, but against a background of blue, they were not nearly so captivating. The light of the blue moon was simply too overbearing.

The sky above him was not the one he was born under.

He knew when he saw the night's sky that he couldn't be further from home, and hearing David's story, there did not seem to be a way to close the distance. He was stuck here, for the rest of his life. Thinking about that, he couldn't but wonder now, others might have been taken too. People went missing back home, maybe some were here. Would he meet them one day? Would one day, someone he knew from back home be taken? That, or was he left to face this world alone?

He smirked, in spite of himself, his question altering itself in his mind.

_Alone as he was permitted to get._

Which, in all honesty, may not have been all that alone. His social life here was certainly...different than it had been at home. He'd never had a girl throw herself at him before. He let a grin adorn his face...those things were fun to touch. Shame she didn't have any good things to say about him though. That Tabitha girl seemed nice too, if quiet. She was definitely the smartest person he'd met since coming here. He wouldn't want to try facing her in combat, even if he had a usable "staff of destruction" on hand. Though...he did have a slightly better weapon at his disposal. He looked briefly to his shoulder, where he caught the sight of his sword, resting in his holster.

Derflinger...definitely the strangest thing Saito had found in this world. Magic? Easy. Rocket Launchers? Just a little strange, but _a talking sword_? That one was _never_ going to sink in. Life as a familiar was strange indeed, but it wasn't all bad. Truth be told, he was starting to get attached to his...to his _master_.

_Louise..._

She was...complicated. Oh god that sounded like such a cop out at given a real explanation, but really, "complicated" summed her up. He could just simply dismiss her as a few things (possessive and abusive among them), yet that wouldn't do her justice. She was very possessive, and abusive at times, but she could also be...

If she didn't do it with all those demeaning remarks, he could call her _kind_. She'd stayed up almost round the clok for three days when he'd succumbed to injuries, but just claimed that was her job. She'd spent...well he wasn't sure how much Yen that elixir would amount to, but she'd spent considerably to revive him. She'd spent her remaining money to purchase him a weapon, claiming it was for defence (mainly to keep a certain busty beauty away), yet demanded a sword close in size to one he'd already shown to be good at using. To dismiss her as any one thing would do her a disservice.

So yes, she was complicated.

And no matter how much she denied it, he _knew_ she was getting attached to him. She got jealous over him. She kept him close by as often as possible. She even gave free access to her underwear, and no matter what universe he was in that was _always_ a plus. (Okay, he was supposed to wash them, but it still counted!)

She was a good kisser too.

He blushed a little at that thought. He wondered if there was a way to break the contract they had...knowing her, she'd quickly move to "make another contract". Even if he passed out afterwards again, it'd be worth it. Her lips were really soft... he lightly touched his fingers to his lips, his gaze turning downward as he smiled at the memory.

Eventually he removed his fingers, his smile fading as he looked at the long since fresh grave before him.

No matter what was good about this place, it was not his home, not his world. That was the worst thing about being here. Being deemed "peasant", being essentially enslaved, even the life and death scenario's he seemed to be finding himself in now, they were not so dark before the grimmest reality, or perhaps they enhanced it. There was a very real possibility that one day, possibly even soon, that he was going to bite off more than he was capable of chewing. He would _die_, but worst of all, he wouldn't get to die at home, where he belonged.

He'd never see his house, his family. He'd never get to read another Manga. (though admittedly, his life here was starting to turn out a little like a Manga...)

He'd never get to just sit back and sink his teeth into a Teriyaki Burger. God how he missed those! He'd give up feeling Kirche's breasts ever again for a Teriyaki Burger. (well...maybe for a week)

Still, at least if nothing else, he did get good food here. That thought turned his mind to Siesta, he liked her, she was a lot like him, another "peasant" in this world. It was fair to say she was his first real friend here, and she was truly a real friend, she believed in him. She believed in his strength.

He clenched his fist.

He'd believe in his strength too.

He took one last look at the grave before him, nodding only to himself. He would never give up. He'd never back down. He'd spend however much time he needed, no matter how long it took. He didn't care if it'd take him months, years or even decades. He would do it.

One day, he would see his sky again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

End

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Author's notes: I don't think the soldier's nationality was ever mentioned in the anime, but I read on the Familar of Zero wiki his nationality was American. (fighting in the Vietnam War. The uniform kinda gives it away) Chances are it was stated in the novels or something, but all I've seen is the anime so I can't verify.

I couldn't find the soldier's real name anywhere either. If it was stated, let me know so I can make rectify my mistake.


End file.
